ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Demaaga (Legacy Continuity)
Demaaga is a Kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History First Appearance Demaaga was an ancient Kaiju known to legend as an iron clad demon that rampaged in Japan. Ishiro Akiyama, a member of the AKDF, was studying the documents of the beast, fascinated with the idea that ancient civilizations may have encountered Kaiju and Ultras thousands of years before Ultraman appeared in 1966. However, he found something startling in the records. Demaaga's return had been predicted by the ancient Japanese.....and it was stated that he would return on that very day. Ishiro wasted no time in altering his fellow AKDF members, but all except Akira doubted him. "And the Mayans said the world would end in 2012. Look at us now" said John, before walking away dismissively. After this failed attempt, Akira pulled Ishiro aside and said they should prepare for Demaaga's return by themselves, if he was certain the monster would surface. Eventually the two arrived at the spot Demaaga had been predicted to return. As if on que, Demaaga soon burst out from the ground, and roared. Both were knocked back by the force of Demaaga's sudden entrance. Ishiro was knocked unconscious, and Akira took advantage of this to transform into Ultraman Legacy so he could combat the monster. Legacy quickly scooped up Ishiro in his hands and flew him to safety, with Demaaga firing it's heat ray at the Ultra attempting to hit him, but missing. Once Ishiro was safely away, and with no other human lives in sight that could be in danger, Legacy quickly engaged Demaaga, flying in and kicking the monster in the head. Demaaga was only angered by this, and the two soon began to battle. Demaaga proved fairly strong, being able to hold its own against Legacy. The two traded blows and although Demaaga was tough, Legacy was far faster and more maneuverable, and soon gained the upper hand. After dodging a heat ray from Demaaga, Legacy managed to fire his beam before the monster could strike again, managing to get a direct hit and seemingly killing the monster. Afterwards, Ishiro woke up, managed to witness Demaaga's defeat as well as Legacy flying off. Upon him and Akira, who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere in a nearby forest, telling their fellow AKDF members about what had happened, they apologized for doubting Ishiro about the creature, with Captain Muramatsu saying that perhaps ancient records that mention monsters should be studied more carefully. Second Appearance/Tsurugi Unknown to anyone, Demaaga had actually survived its initial encounter with Legacy, and after burrowing underground and feeding off of the Earth's natural heat, Demaaga began to change. Weeks after the tremors of the creature's initial burrowing, Tsurugi Demaaga, the more powerful form of the original, awakened, and soon began to rampage. The AKDF was quickly dispatched to deal with the beast, and wasted no time in getting to Demaaga's location in the city. They attacked the monster instantly, but their jets were no match for the more powerful Demaaga. Luckily, Legacy quickly appeared and immediately thrust himself into battle with Demaaga. The Kaiju proved to be quite powerful, easily knocking Legacy around and slashing at the Ultra with his blades, as well as blasting him with his beams. Soon enough the Kaiju managed to overwhelm Legacy, knocking him down. Legacy struggled to get back to his feet as his color timer blinked away and Demaaga closed in on him. However, unexpectedly, another Ultra appeared on the scene, Ultraman Sect. Legacy was surprised to see the Ultra he had encountered only a few times previously. Sect looked at Legacy, and then turned his attention to Demaaga. The monster roared and then stomped forward, only for Sect to strike the monster in the chest, taking the wind out of him briefly, and right when Demaaga was about to slash with its blades, Sect formed his Sectium Blade and countered the attack, managing to slash one of Demaaga's blades clean off. The monster roared out in pain, and Sect took advantage of this to blast the monster with his ray, creating a large explosion. However, the monster was not quite dead yet, until Sect swiftly finished him off with another blast of his ray. This expended enough energy for Sect's color timer to begin to blink. Legacy managed to get back to his feet and looked at Sect, still surprised that the Ultra had finished Demaaga off so quickly, so he asked as much. Sect looked over at Legacy, and said only one thing: "You weakened him." Legacy expected a "thank you" after this, but Sect simply flew off. Legacy looked up at his fellow Ultra, before collapsing from his low energy and returning to human form. He reconvened with his team shortly after, and the AKDF would later still recover Demaaga's severed blade for father study. Forms - Tsurugi= Tsurugi Demaaga Demaaga's enhnaced form. Abilities: *Strength: Due to being empowered by the Dark Thunder Energy, Tsurugi Demaaga is completely stronger than original. This factor is as well due to the fact that X was weakened by same energy. *Blades: True to its name, Tsurugi Demaaga posses blades protruded on his shoulders and arms. These blades can also emit dark energies when slashing the opponent. *Iron Hide: Tsurugi Demaaga's body can now resist strong finisher attacks like the Sectium Ray. *Heat Generation: Tsurugi Demaaga can release heat from his body and channel it through his fire-based attacks: **Heat Ray: Tsurugi Demaaga can unleash a destructive heat ray from its mouth. *Burrowing: Tsurugi Demaaga can burrow underground in a moderate speed. - }} Trivia * Gren let me use Dictator, who was unable to make a series appearance due to my being unable to fit him with the current plans for the storyline. So I decided to work in Dictator's components instead, hence Demaaga. * Demaaga was planned to appear in the series anyway but meh. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Demaaga Variants